


Resignation Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, alfred!feels, implied suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is tired of being mistreated. So he's going to make it so that no one can mistreat him ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation Letter

(A/N): Hi everyone! I've been totally obsessed with angst fics starring everyone's favorite blond and blue eyed personification (not Germany), so I thought I'd try my hand at one. Think of this story as sort of a resignation letter of his, if you will. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, Babybunny1496, do not own this wonderful show, or any of its characters. All rights go to the proper owners and companies.

Warnings: Implied suicide, angst galore (not to be confused with angst and gore), and mild language.

Dear Whoever-Bothers-To-Read-This-Letter,

Many of you would probably be astounded to know that your self-proclaimed hero wears a mask. After all, what could an idiot like me possibly have to hide? How about the fact that it takes all my will power just to keep from breaking down in the middle of meetings? Or the fact that when I get home most nights, I don't eat because I feel fat. Because you make me feel fat. Or maybe, just maybe, its that during breaks when everyone assumes that I'm stuffing my face in the nearest McDonalds, I'm actually holed up in the bathroom shedding the tears that you seem only too happy to create.

If you knew, would you care? Probably not. As much as you talk, I daresay some of you my even be glad. One less idiot to babysit. You know, its kind of sad if you think about it. The way you treat me, I mean. As far as I know I've never done anything to make you hate me as much as you do. I've been nothing but nice. The only crime I recall committing is placing my absolute trust in you.

You know what I realized? None of you respect me. You don't respect my beliefs and ideals, or my government, or my people, or even my culture. You constantly try to change me, and can't stand the thought that I might be happy the way I am. Okay, so I admit that I'm not perfect, but none of you are either. You don't have the right to belittle me. Something you've done for far too long.

I'm tired. Tired of being treated like I'm worthless. Like I don't matter at all. I'm a superpower. Not only that, I am the sole superpower, and I have been for quite some time. And as much as you all claim you'd be better off without me, I know that no one would last a year if I was gone. Not even Russia. You simply rely on me too much. I guess you're just going to have to make due.

Your hero for the last time,

Alfred F. Jones

The United States of America


End file.
